Lithium
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: "Don't want to let it lay me down this time. Drown my will to fly. Here in the darkness I know myself. Can't break free until I let it go." A series of drabbles from the life and times of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Written for xBlueEyedAngel's Lyrics inspired drabble challenge. Inspired by Evanescence's 'Lithium'. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**AN: Written for xBlueEyedAngel's Lyrics inspired drabble challenge. One line per drabble. None of these drabbles are related apart from the theme of the pairing; Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Song; "Lithium" by Evanescence. Lyrics are in italics. **

**Drabble 1; Rodolphus' POV, 239 words.**

**xxx**

Her cackle echoes in the hollow woodland, sending chills up my spine on this frosty winter night. An icy blanket covers the uneven, dirty ground as I grip on to gnarled trees for stability, breathing heavy as I try fruitlessly to keep up with her.

"Bella!" I call after her, I know though, in vain. She never comes to me when I call. Why should she? She's wild. She is no pet. She certainly has no owner spare _maybe_ the Dark Lord and she most definitely has no respect for me. Why should she even pay attention to me?

I know the lake is not far from here. It's frozen over – dangerous – no place for a half-crazed Wanted woman. I know it's stupid, pathetic to think for a moment that Bellatrix is in any danger but here I am, trying to catch her to bring her home; to take her back to safety and warmth. There is no hope though. I start towards her once again as I see locks of her ebony hair flying free from behind a tree in the distance but the ice catches me by surprise and before I can register anything, I'm falling…

When the back of my head cracks against the ice I'm in no pain. There is numbness and unknowing but I don't mind.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time. Drown my will to fly. Here in  
the darkness I know myself. Can't break free until I let it go…  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2; Rod's POV, Themes of Bellatrix/Voldemort.**

**xxx**

Bellatrix is gone again. Here I am; two o'clock in the morning and I wake up drenched in a cold sweat thanks to the nightmares and terrors of my imagination that haunt me from my darkest days. Some, you could never envision. At least I hope you never do.

Taking deep breaths and wiping my brow to try and calm myself, I roll over only to see the other half of the bed is completely empty. The black silken sheets have been thrown back. I frown to see that Bella's boots are gone… So is her cloak… My stomach gives a sickening lurch. After she had promised… she had sworn she wouldn't go to him again. Yet, she has. She's gone off to her Master – _our _Master – in the middle of the night to do his bidding once again. The other Death Eaters have been sniggering behind my back for years because of this. They find it hilarious that I get the wife who would rather be with the Dark Lord than with me.

Merlin, I'm a fool.

Hours pass. I lie awake waiting for her. All I can do is hope and pray that one day she'll come back to me. As my thoughts drift to her and what she could be getting up to at this very minute, I start to fight tears at the truth. I clench my jaw hard and blink trying not to cry. _I will not cry for her._

Oh Bella… _Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone. Couldn't hide the emptiness, you__  
__let it show…__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 3. I know it's been a while since I updated but here we go. I just want to give Rod a hug right now! And by the way reviews are great everyone, thank you! Keep 'em coming if you can.**

**xxx**

The gardens of Malfoy Manor are a true wonder in deep midwinter. The rose bushes frost over with gentle harshness and the pride of place marble fountain with its chilly beauty stands home to me as I escape the rabble of party guests within the grandeur of the manor. I lean against the edge, careful not to slip with both the thin rime coating the surface and the several glasses of strong alcohol already downed.

I lift my glass to my lips, taking a thirsty sip of scarlet wine as there is an explosion of cheers from the house and an eruption of fireworks overhead, the greetings of "Happy New Year!" audible from every voice in a hundred metre radius. I swallow the wine and tilt my head back to watch as the blasts of green, flashes of gold and discharges of red sparks decorate the navy sky.

A hand on my shoulder breaks my gawk at the magnificent show, turning my head quickly, to my surprise, to see Bellatrix. Before I can open my mouth to greet her with the annual tradition, she plants her lips on mine, taking me a little by surprise as I receive the kiss and return it with mutual enthusiasm.

She tastes glorious…

Like wine and poison…

Like danger and deceit and desire.

All too soon, she breaks away and I look down to her, unable to hide a joyful smile at the fact that after so long she would finally show me what I mean to her. That perhaps she even loves me. I gently wrap my arm around her slender waist, "I love you, Bella. Happy New Year."

But I falter to see she is not smiling in return. In fact her gaze is icy. Her lips turned slightly downwards in the corners as her words stab me bitterly, "Thank you dear, a perfect little show to keep my parents happy."

And with that she is gone. Leaving me standing there – alone and wounded.

_Never wanted it to be so cold. Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 4: It's been an ungodly amount of time. Apologies and please enjoy. Rod's POV (that's become another theme I feel).**

**xxx**

The manor is cold. I give a small snarl and sip from the amber filled glass in which cubes of ice clink together and ring in the high room along with the crackling sound of the smouldering fire in the grate. I shift uncomfortably in my armchair as the clunking of Bellatrix's heels grow closer on the marble floor and I try not to feel that pang of upset and jealousy that usually accompanies the sound and the sight of her.

She passes by me as if I'm not even there. Her head is held high and proud as she applies a blood coloured lipstick in the glow of the firelight. She doesn't notice me at all until I purposefully clear my throat. She turns slowly, wearing a sneer worthy for an elf: "Yes?" she spits.

"You ought to treat me with a little more respect, Bellatrix," I'm surprised the superiority in my own voice and am quick to blame it on the effects of the Firewhisky.

Bella doesn't look quite so fulfilled but certainly surprised. She looks down her nose as me as if I'm nothing more than dirt on her shoe and darts closer to bear over me domineeringly. "And you ought to hold your tongue, you worthless troll. You think I'm not good to you but answer me this, _dear_. Would you be quite so upheld if I wasn't your wife? Perhaps you should revise the fact that this," she gestures to their grand setting, "is mostly due to me. Now, be a good little man and sit nicely while Madam does as she wishes."

Her words are like a thousand daggers in me. She stomps away as quickly as she came and I take another, thirstier, sip of my drink. She's right, of course. I'd be nothing without her. But did she really have to point it out just like that? The fire began to burn out and a few charcoal cinders fell from the chimney as a door crashed closed somewhere in the manor.

_Darling, I forgive you. After all, anything is better than to be alone.__And in the end I guess I had to fall. Always find my place among the ashes._


End file.
